


The Thief's Oath

by Kumikoko



Series: The Life of a Thief [1]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Once upon a time Erik and Derk swore to uphold The Thief's Oath. That was then. Now, Erik has to make good on it.





	The Thief's Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that as a girl who grew up with the Dragon Quest games, and who, as any sane, rational fan, rejected the remake of Dragon Warrior 7, I absolutely love Dragon Quest XI. It's almost everything I could ever ask for in a game. Almost. But let's not talk about the fact that the best battling system (for lack of a better word) was still not brought back. 
> 
> Anyways, as soon as Gemma died, I began to hardcore ship the hero and Erik. I mean, if the game creators did not want us to ship Hero/Erik, why the hell would they have killed Gemma? Like, come on. 2+2=4 people. I mean, right? Because I was completely on the Hero/Gemma train but I'm pretty sure she died, which means he needs to move on and he has such a beautiful bromance with Erik that how can people not ship them together!? 
> 
> But, for the record, this particular fanfiction can be read and interpreted as though they are indeed just good friends. I also swear that I normally write better then this, I just haven't been able to remember what words are for the last few days. x_x; If you're a fellow writer, you may understand what I mean 
> 
> Which, I named my hero Elian. This is evident in the fanfic. I refer to Eleven/Hero as Elian. I hope that won't deter reader. I just felt that he needed more of a proper name, even in fanfics. But I assure you, Elian is just the name, we're still thinking about the same guy. He is not an OC, I swear. 
> 
> Also, I am totally in love with Erik and I'd bear his children. *u*~<3
> 
> I have to say that I do NOT own any of the Dragon Quest characters, nor do I own some of the dialogue featured in this fanfic. Some of the dialogue is from the video game.

The Thief's Oath

_It’s not there._

Erik’s heart began to thump wildly against his chest while his mind began to reel.

“It’s not there!?” Erik blurted as he stood up quickly, causing dust to scatter into the air. Elian stepped back, away from the trash heap his friend had been digging around in.

A few murmurs of passing rogues made Erik shut up. He glanced around warily, realizing he was making a scene in the dark, dank alleyway. Grimacing, Erik pulled Elian aside, under the shade of an abandoned awning.

“Look,” Erik began, leaning against the stone wall as he ran a hand through his blue, spikey locks. “If the red orb isn’t there, it can only mean one thing.”

Elian looked at him, waiting. Erik let out a soft breath while he drew his eyes together into a troubled angle. “Derk betrayed me…” Elian tensed, hearing the hurt tone of Erik’s voice, and noticed the far away in Erik’s eyes. He frowned, becoming alarmed because while he didn’t know the young man well, he had a keen ability to recognize emotions.

The empathy Elian felt urged him to set a hand on Erik’s shoulder. Erik snapped out of his troubled thoughts, had reordered them, and locked eyes with Elian. “What I mean is, Derk will have the red orb.” Elian searched Erik’s eyes for any lingering emotion. Erik recognized Elian’s intense gaze and brushed past him. “Let’s go find him.”

Wordlessly, Elian followed Erik through the alleyway under the pale light of the fading moon. _Let me do the talking_. Erik had instructed him just before they had entered the filthy downtown of Heliodor where burly rogues roamed. He let Erik approach and converse with fellow thieves of the knight, choosing to remain silent.

_He knows how to talk to them_ , Elian observed, noting the fearless way Erik conversed with the crooks. _It is almost as though he knows all of them_. Elian thought, watching the subtle way Erik’s conversational approach would change depending on whom he spoke to.

There were stocky men Erik spoke with in a harsher, firmer tone while he stood straighter, with his chest puffed out. Then there were young, pretty women who Erik smiled at while he made grand, fluid gestures with his arms. The women weren’t swayed by his charm, but Elian noted some of them appreciated Erik’s suave voice, baritone voice. Other females were rather cold to Erik, threatened by his charm and dashing good looks.

“This way,” Erik called, gesturing for Elian to follow him towards a little girl. “We’ll borrow her dog to scare the guard away from the entrance to the rest of Heliodor.” Figuring Erik’s pleasantries were over, Elian followed Erik who had devised a way to slip past the sleezy guard who was known to take bribes.

“O’re you staring at?” The little girl snapped as the young men approached, puffing her chest out. Erik lifted his hands into the air in a silent gesture of surrender.

“Relax,” Erik cooed, letting a calm smile stretch onto his face. “We just want to borrow your dog to frighten the guard away from the exit.”

“That’ll be one ‘oly watter and two bussburries,” Demanded the girl, holding her hand out impatiently towards the dynamic duo.

“Right’o, Boss,” Erik conceded without flinching, “My good friend here has just what you are asking for.” Erik assured her, and looked at Elian expectantly. Elian blinked, slowly realizing the item bag was hooked onto his belt with rope. He hurriedly unhooked the bag and procured the vial of holy water, and the buzz berries the girl asked for.

“Fanks,” The girl said as she snatched the items away from Elian before he could properly present them to her. “Now boy, youse chase that nasty guy away for thys guests.” She instructed the dog who was only too happy comply. He rushed at the guard as he barked, his big paws thudded against the hard, cold ground.

The guard tensed upon hearing loud noise and looked around warily. As soon as he saw the large dog charging at him with bared teeth, he screamed and ran away.

“Hm,” Erik purred with approval, setting a hand onto his hip. “Thank you, Boss.” He told her appreciatively, then gestured with his hand for Elian to follow him through the gate. “Come on.” Elian paused, taking a moment to look around the desolate area before joining Erik at the doorway to Heliodor.

The night was still as they traversed into Heliodor’s main district. Elian allowed Erik to lead because the blunette seemed to know where he was going. Erik stopped behind a house and hopped onto the crates to reach the roof. Elian tilted his head to the side, watching how easy it was for Erik to pull himself onto the roof.

_How many times has he climbed on to this roof_? Elian wondered, slowly clambering on to the crates. He was slow and careful, unsure the crates would support his weight. Erik noticed Elian’s cautious ascent and held out a hand to help pull him onto the roof. Elian smiled gratefully and accepted Erik’s helping hand.

“Now, watch your step,” Erik warned as he lightly padded across the roof. Elian held his arms out to further balance himself and stepped shakily on to each shingle that Erik traversed across first. “There’s a rope here that we’ll use to enter the fancy part of Heliodor.” Erik mentioned, stopping at a rope. He looked back over his shoulder at Elian. “You do know how to balance, don’t you?”

Elian peered around Erik and saw that the rope stretched across the alleyway, and connected with a white building held up by pillars. The potential drop was intimidating. “Watch me,” Erik offered, stepping onto the rope with his arms held out at his sides to imitate wings. “Move slowly, put one foot in front of the other and keep your arms out.” Erik instructed, seeming to glide across the rope with ease.

_He did that with ease_ , Elian acknowledged as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. _I have to do it too_. Elian thought, inhaling a breath for courage. He readied his arms, positioning them into wings, and took a step of faith. He wobbled. Erik tensed, becoming alarmed. Elian caught himself just long enough to take another step, and then he leaned sharply to the right. Erik squeezed his eyes shut. Elian regained balance long enough to take another few steps.

Then Elian fell forwards and smacked into Erik. They crashed on to the ground, gasping and panting. “Woo boy, I thought you were a goner!” Erik gushed with relief, wiping a bead of sweat off of his own forehead. Elian picked himself up and rubbed his head anxiously, acutely aware of the fall he almost took. “I’ll have to teach you how to tight rope another night.” He added as he stood up and set his hands on his hips.

All Elian could do with his frayed nerves was give Erik a solemn nod of acknowledgement. He numbly followed Erik’s lead, hopping down to a lower level of the town where a mammoth of a house resided, surrounded by lush gardens and fountains. Erik paused as he took in the scenery. He clenched his hands into fists and ascended the stairs with heavy steps.

“That rotten bastard…” Erik muttered while he yanked open the enormous double doors. Elian set a hand on Erik’s shoulder. Erik relaxed, recollecting himself. “Well, let’s hear what he has to say.” Erik decided, quelling his anger. Elian glanced behind his shoulder to make sure they were not being followed. The guards stationed at the stairs seemed to be staring, and pointing at the ominous red star hovering in the sky. Elian thought nothing of it as he stepped into the house, after Erik.

A overweight man was rummaging through some wares he had on a buffet table.

“Wow…nice place you got here…” Erik commented, looking around at the intricate wallpaper and expensive beeswax candles.

“Welcome, welcome,” The man greeted merrily with a distracted wave of his hand. “Feel free to browse! You’ll find we only stock the very finest wares.” He effused as he stood, and turned around to formally greet his guests. He gasped, astonished to see Erik standing before him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“That’s good, because I’m looking for something very special indeed,” Erik retorted, staring at his childhood friend with an intensity that made Elian feel uncomfortable. “Happen to have any orbs in stock?” Erik asked, accusatorily.

“E-Erik!” The guy exclaimed, surprised to see his old friend and reached for him.

“Long time no see, old pal.” Erik seethed as he cracked his knuckles together. Sensing tension, Elian stepped back to give them space. Erik pulled his fist back and swung it forwards to give his ‘old pal’ Derk a whopping. Derk ducked, wrapping his arms around Erik and pressed his face against his chest, cowardly avoiding the dodge and his friends fist of justice.

“E-E-Erik! My b-brother…my compadre…my partner in crime! It’s really—urgh!—you, large as life and—ouch! –fighting fit! I’m so—ngh!—‘appy to see you!” Derk groveled as he and Erik struggled with each other. Erik was trying to throw him off. Derk was holding on. Elian stepped forwards to break them up.

“You have no shame, huh? Get your back-stabbing hands off of me!” Erik snapped, mustering enough strength to throw Derk off of him without Elian’s help. Derk stumbled back, shocked.  “You always were full of it, Derk, but this really takes the cake. Admit it—you sold me out and sold the orb so you could buy this place, didn’t you?” Erik badgered, folding his arms across his chest.

“I never!” Derk refuted loudly with a dramatic wave of his fist. “I promise you, I never sold you out! I was worried sick about you! I only opened this place to try an ‘elp you!” Derk insisted, furrowing his eyebrows in indignance.

_He could have bribed the guards to release him, or he could have paid undesirable men to break him out of jail especially because money doesn’t seem to be limited_. Elian thought, not believing Derk’s pompous claim for a minute. He stood back, regarding Derk warily.

“Oh yeah, and how does that work exactly?” Erik questioned, setting one hand on his hip and gesturing sarcastically with the other. “How does you opening this place and lining your pockets while I rot in jail help me?”

“Look, I was never much of a thief—you know that,” Derk began as he turned and rubbed the back of his head. “But it turns out I know ‘ow to sell stuff. I got the gift, even if I do say so meself.” Erik sighed with disgust. Elian noticed that not only did Derk not answer Erik’s question, he was changing the subject.

Innocent people did not beat around the bush.

“When you got nabbed, I spent months rackin’ me brains for ways of bustin’ you out. I couldn’t stand the thought of you being in there.” Derk insisted, pressing a dramatic hand to his forehead.

Elian frowned at the blatant theatrics Derk was displaying. He was beginning to understand why Erik wasn’t giving the man an inch of compassion.

“In the end, I realised I’d ‘ave to give up the orb. I took it to the king, told ‘im I found it somewhere and pocketed the reward.” Derk continued, giving them the story he wanted Erik to hear. “Then I used the cash to open up the shop ‘ere, and poured all me profits into bribin’ the guards up at the castle so they’d let you escape.” Derk explained insistently.

To Elian’s surprise, Erik pressed a fist to his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows with thought. “Now that you mention it, I did think it was weird they never tossed my cell the whole time I was digging that hole…” Erik contemplated, recalling the generosity of the guards.

“Exactly!” Derk blurted, jumping on his escape route, “I was paying ‘em to turn a blind eye, weren’t I!” Derk insisted, grinning cheerily from ear to ear.

_Whose he trying to convince_?  Elian wondered, crossing his own arms over his chest. He glanced at Erik to see if his newfound friend was falling for this man’s shameless schmoozing. Erik’s eyes flashed with confliction turned away from Derk, rubbing the side of his head. Elian raised an eyebrow, waiting to follow Erik’s lead.

With a heavy sigh, Erik turned back to Derk. “…Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I doubted you…partner.” Erik relented, feigning nice despite the fact that the guy he once would have given his life for had betrayed him and that he wasn’t even remorseful about it.

“That’s the spirt! Erik, old pal! It’s so good to ‘ave you back!” Derk gushed, waving his arms enthusiastically. Erik sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest.

“But I need that orb. And now we don’t even know where it is…” Erik muttered, racking his brain for potential leads on the orbs whereabouts.

“Oh yes we do! Right this way, gentlemen.” Derk declared with his hands on his hips. He then marched into the night merrily. Erik clasped a hand over his weapon sheath and stepped towards the open doorway. Elian grabbed his arm.

“I’m fine,” Erik clipped, pulling away from Elian. “Just let me talk to him alone for a minute.” Erik requested, curling his fingers against his palms. Elian studied his rogue companion for a moment, then shook his head. Erik sighed irritably and headed outside before Elian could explain himself. Elian joined him outside.

“After I ‘anded over the orb, I made sure to keep me ear to the ground about where it ended up—I knew it was important to you, see.” Derk said, beginning another lengthy monologue. “Well, a little bird tells me that ‘Endirk and ‘is men took it to the Kingsbarrow, and it’s been under lock and key ever since.”

“The Kingsbarrow, huh?” Erik questioned, raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest. Derk nodded vigorously and pointed to the south of Heliodor. “That’s south-east of town. Same direction as Cobblestone…” Erik noted, mulling over the new information.

Elian’s eyes widened slightly. _Near_ _Cobblestone_?

“Which means we can kill two birds with one stone,” Erik spoke up, voicing Elian’s thoughts. “You coming, Derk?” Erik questioned, giving his old friend one last chance. “A little adventure for old times sake?”

“Sorry, no can do,” Derk answered with a shake of his head. “I got a shop to run and I’m a married man these days.” Elian heard Erik sigh softly, and then felt the weight of his hand clasp his shoulder.

“Stay here, will you?” Erik asked his traveling companion. This time, Elian nodded. Erik looked back at Derk. “Derk, let’s head inside for a moment.” Erik suggested with a gesture of his hand.

“Oh yes,” Derk agreed as he adventured into the house without a care in the world. Elian watched as Elian disappeared into the mansion with Derk, a feeling of dread overcoming him. “We’ll catch up over a spot of beer.”

Erik shut the doors behind him and skulked forwards with a quiet rage burning in his eyes. “The way we used to,” Erik muttered questioningly as he slid his hand over the sheath of his dagger, freeing it. “Before you broke the Thief’s Oath you took?” Derk paused, hearing the morose tone of Erik’s voice.

The Thief’s Oath was a pledge many a thief had swore to, yet only few abided by because it was every person for themselves. Derk was no different, and Erik saw that now.

“I am sorry, old friend,” Was all Erik said as he plunged the dagger into Derk’s back. Derk gasped, stumbling forwards. “I only wish you were sorry too.” Erik murmured while Derk dropped to the ground, coughing and shaking.

Without another word, Erik exited the house, sheathing the dagger. Elian awaited him, standing on the stone steps. Erik hurriedly shoved his blood drenched hand into his pocket to hide the incriminating evidence. Elian frowned, noting the glossy tint to Erik’s eyes and set a comforting hand on to his arm.

This time, Erik did not pull away.


End file.
